


A Good Boy

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Play, Dominant Bucky Barnes, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Submissive Steve Rogers, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve always tries to be a good little bitch for Bucky.





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 5 of my MCU kink bingo card!

Steve looked up at Bucky from his position kneeling on the floor, wincing only slightly when Bucky pulled on the leash attached to his collar. 

“Now, you do want to be a good boy for me, don't you, Steve?” Bucky asked softly, but with an edge of steel, and Steve nodded. 

“Yes, Bucky.”

“Hmm, I'm not sure if you can, really. You're such a worthless little slut, just there for me to use however I see fit, aren't you?” Bucky's eyes were narrowed, and Steve felt his cock jump and leak slightly at his words. 

“Yes, Bucky.”

“I have an idea. Since you're such a little bitch, I might as well treat you like one.” Bucky smirked. “Steve! Sit!” This was a new one, but Steve immediately sat on his haunches. “Good boy. Lie down!” Steve flopped onto his side on the carpeted floor, showing his stomach and his erection, hard and jutting out from his body. “Good boy. Up! Speak!” 

Steve got up on all fours. “I--”

“No!” Bucky went round behind him and spanked him hard. “Bitches can't say human words, Steve. Now. _Speak_.”

Steve hid a smile, suddenly understanding the game. “Wuff!”

“Louder.”

" _Wuff_!”

“Good boy. I think you deserve a treat.” Bucky undid his fly and pulled his cock out. “Sit!” Steve sat back on his haunches again and Bucky strode up to him, slapping him in the face with his cock. Steve felt precome smear across his cheek and he bit his lip when he realized how much Bucky was getting off on this too. “You can lick at your treat now, Steve,” Bucky said, holding his cock steady in front of Steve's mouth. 

Steve poked his tongue out and began to lap at Bucky's cock like a dog lapping at an ice cream. He licked across the head and almost moaned at the bittersalt flavor bursting across his tongue. 

“Ohhhhh, good boy, Steve. Good boy, fuck, you keep licking at your treat.” Bucky began to stroke his cock as Steve licked and lapped at it, occasionally licking across Bucky's fist as it flew over his cock. “Fuck, yeah, Steve, you're such a good boy, fuck, I'm so close, you're gonna make me come, oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” and Steve closed his eyes just in time as streaks of warm come covered his face. 

Bucky kept working his cock until he shuddered, sensitive, and let it drop. 

“Hmm, fuck, Steve, you look so good with your face covered in my come. So good I don't think I'll let you wash it off yet. Because you haven't come yet, have you?”

“Wuff!”

“Oh you are such a good boy. Do you want me to touch you? Make you come?”

“Wuff!”

“Lie on your back then. Good boy,” Bucky added as Steve did so. Bucky slicked up his fingers with the lube and pressed two inside Steve's ass, making him hiss slightly at the sudden intrusion. But then Bucky's metal hand was on his cock, lubed enough so as not to be painful, and Steve's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Bucky began to rub at Steve's prostate as he stroked him, and Steve looked pleadingly at Bucky. “Aww, Steve, do you want to come now?”

“Wuff!”

“Well, since you've been such a good boy, I think I might just let you. Come for me, Steve. Come on, do it for me.”

Steve felt his orgasm building higher and higher, and at Bucky's words he fell over the edge with a cry, coming over himself hard enough that his vision whited out. 

When he came back to himself, he was clean and lying wrapped in a blanket on the sofa, Bucky beside him, nose buried in a book. 

“Buck?”

Bucky looked over at him, lips quirking in amusement. “Oh, you're awake? I was starting to wonder if you'd orgasmed yourself into a coma. If I'd known how much you'd like that game we would have played it long before now.”

Steve crawled onto Bucky's lap, and Bucky kissed him deeply. 

“Was I good?” Steve asked between kisses. 

“You were so good, my Steve. Such a good boy. But you always are, really.”

“Love you, Buck.”

Bucky kissed him again. “Love you too, Steve.”

Steve lay down, his head on Bucky's lap, letting Bucky read his book as he petted Steve's hair. Their relationship might be slightly unconventional, but they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and Steve wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
